To take a black bird's heart
by Violetflash
Summary: The kingdom of Dalton is only interested expanding so it plans on taking over the kingdom of McKinley but first they have to kill the sick kings heir Prince Kurt Hummel. Two of the warriors of Dalton are sent to Kill the Prince, Sebastian Smythe and Blaine Anderson but when love gets in the way what will Blaine chose, Love with the enemy or to live on with a empty heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own glee**

* * *

The sun crawled away from the sky line the moon taking its place in the sky, but even so the training of the Kingdom of Dalton's warriors went on as they trained into the night. Every man not of royal or lordship decent when they come of age at 13 would train at one of the many training camps in the Kingdom of Dalton, Missions to the best warriors would be given to those 16 and older, most men die or are captured on these missions because so little men are sent. If no mission is ever given to a boy by the time he becomes 18 he must serve 10 years in the royal army or other such jobs that he may be qualified for but most men were sent to the Black Bird guard to serve the royal family till death if health is willing.

* * *

Troop 4 was leaving the river bed where they took a small break from training and headed towards the clearing to train in hand to hand combat and fighting maneuvers till the end of their day at mid-night where then they could rest and prepare for dawn when training would start there training again.

General Smythe was resting in his tent a goblet of wine in one hand in the other the names of his troops. news from a spy in the Kingdom of McKinley is their king has died without an heir to the throne. The choice of the new royal family was between Lord Hummel and Lady Sylvester, Burt Hummel was chosen over her ladyship because of the rumors she was involved in the king's death and the wise men of McKinley believe Lord Hummel's son would be safety net if anything was to happen to the new King.

This news was good for the chance of confusion of the enemy was at hand, and the Dalton flag would be flown.

General Smythe beckoned over a servant boy who stood outside Smythe's tent holding a jug full of the general's wine. His eye's went to the glass then averting his eyes to the jug and not to the man before him won believed the help to be nothing more than scum on his boots and treated them as such.

As the boy turned around to scurry back to his post the general guaranteed.

"Bring me my son, he is in troop 4 and hurry if you take to long I will assume you are slow enough for target practice." The boy rushed of to find Sebastian Smythe while the general sat back in his chair drinking his newly poured glass of wine.

* * *

Sebastian's POV:

I stabbed at my opponent with ease who kneeled over with a grunt of pain. I didn't expect much from him, I learned long ago he was which on a particular boring night. Most of these boys were terrible company but in their eyes they see me the same.

I heard someone clear their throat as a sign that he needed me. I turned around to see who was the disturbance to my fun.

"Yes?" I barked annoyance coughed my voice like frost.

"Your father wishes your audience" the boy answered a slight quiver of fear in his voice.

"Don't be coy you know as well as I he demands my presents he has not wished for something since he was young." I snapped, I hated my father and those who did his bidding for him.

"Please hurry" was the boys simple response, fear glazed his eyes.

 _What have I done now? I haven't injured or assaulted anyone… out of practice. I have been less public with my parting ways and my nightly visits from "friends" have been less recent. I been a adequate son not for him of course… Never mind that. Maybe if I'm lucky his face may turn purple for it has done every shade of red._ The picture of my father kneeed over from anger brought a wicked smile to my face _._ I walked into my father's tent, his face was surprising, he wore a neutral expression very little to no color in his face.

"I have assigned you to a mission, an assassination of Prince Hummel. It will take time because we not only need him dead but information. I have everything setup, you just need to chose another warrior to accompany you, preferably one with stills instead of on of your party friends." he addressed still holding his cool manner.

"I know exactly who I want to accompany me." I answered trying to hide my excitement. This was an important mission and very unlike my father to assign it to someone in the likes of me.

"I hope it is not one of your… gentlemen callers.'' The disapproval of even the thought of it coughed his words.

"No he is not, and my business with such men is none of your concern" I snapped annoyed with the fact of how little he actually thought of me.

"Oh is not is it? You disappoint me at every turn, you get drunk under age to add, run around with boys and skip training. The only reason I'm giving you this mission is so you appear less of a failure of a son or…" He stopped himself before he finished what he was about to say but I knew what he thought what he hoped,

"So that's what it is, I was beginning to think you were blocking me out like every one that may disappoint you, like mom." I finished hoping that my attack was enough to take him down a few pegs; Instead he just grimaced

"You are just like your mother." His icy voice was quiet.

"At least I'm not like you." I finished my voice even and calm hiding any weakness this battle was done.

I turned away to leave but stopped.

"I almost forgot who do you chose to accompany you." His voice in it's natural business tone.

"Blaine. Blaine Anderson Troop 4"

* * *

No POV:

The General watched as Sebastian left the tent heading towards his troop. A vein threatened to pop out of his General looked over his list of his men searching for this Blaine Anderson his son asked to accompany him. Blaine's chart read that he was an opposite general's brother and a highly qualified fighter and warrior who showed good leadership skills. This was not the most surprising thing to General Smythe, Blaine never did anything remotely bad that put a blemish on his record. This boy was nothing like the boy his son would chose. The General started to fill out the papers in rolling Blaine in the mission maybe his son was not as much of a selfish idiot as he thought. Tomorrow he would review the men and the plan and make such they are prepared

* * *

Blaine looked across the field to notice Sebastian stomping across the field ignoring his sparring partner who had just been yell at for Sebastian's absence. A rumor spread like weeds from troop 7 who was closest to the general's tent about Sebastian getting a dishonorable realize which was better than the usual fashions of "release" in the form of death or exile. Most of the warriors had already brushed it off as hogwash saying that Sebastian has not committed an crime lately worst than his usual antics. Blaine looked over to his sparring partner who was drinking water from his canteen, he nodded to Blaine and grabbed his blunt end sward. Blaine was a great fighter so it was hard to notice how unfocused he was, distracted by his partner Jeremiah a boy from the trading town Gap close to the center of Dalton. Blaine always knew he fancied men but this was his first real crush. Blaine never really thought he could be the boy but still always had feelings for Jeremiah. Drums began to bang faintly around the camp signaling the end of the training day. Blaine was tired and decided that he would try a time where he was less sweaty to talk up Jeremiah. Blaine grabbed his bag and flung it over his shoulder which burned from the usual 18 hour training session and started to walk towards his tent.

"I hope he gives it to you." Sebastian greeted his sly voice startled Blaine who turned towards him in surprise.

"What ever is that" Blaine asked not really interested in Sebastian's flirty attitude.

"A mission." Sebastian claimed he acted as if Blaine would have known what he meant. There had been rumors of an assassination mission, high stakes but high rewards.

"Why? Is it that you wish me glory or death?" Blaine chuckled eyeing Sebastian, unsure of how he hoped something good to happen to someone that was not him.

"I only hope glory for your" Sebastian corrected surprised with Blaine's darker option. He shook it off his usual sly smile parked back on his lips. Sebastian laid his arm around Blaine in a half hug.

"Wouldn't you want such glory?" Blaine asked shrugging of Sebastian's embrace.

"Well don't you need it more? A brother everyone loves and adores, became a General at 17. I just figured you wanted some of the limelight." Sebastian hummed holding Blaine's eyes.

"I am not my brother nor do I need the limelight." Blaine clarified his voice slightly confused but more annoyed at the comparison.

"Goodnight" Blaine added as he climbed into his tent closing the flap after him leaving Sebastian out in the cold dark night to slink back to his tent and grabbed one of the boys still walking to there tent release the mixed emotions of his day on.

* * *

 **Dawn**

Blaine was already in the villa where he was fighting a practice dummy with a blunted sword as the other men of troop 4 filtered in all except Sebastian. A small boy ran up to Blaine most likely at the age of 13 handed Blaine a note informing to go to General Smythe's tent immediately. Blaine walked across the camp towards General Smythe's large bright red tent as he walked into the tent noticing General Smythe looking over a large map, his son draped himself over a chair drinking a goblet of wine, and then to the third man in the room a large bear like man around the age of 18.

"General sir, you called for me" Blaine addressed the room, standing straight ready for his orders.

"I'm assigning you to a mission, an assassination… if you can handle it." The General stated not even looking away from his map.

"I can handle it." Blaine answered keeping a strong neutral tone.

"Good let's begin briefing you both on the mission." The general declared matterfactly looking up from his map at Blaine and Sebastian.

* * *

Blaine POV:

"This is Karofsky, he is our spy in the Kingdom of McKinley" The General began gesturing to the large man who only grunted hello.

"If I may ask what is our mission exactly" I asked thinking back to the little information I knew about McKinley.

"McKinley has a new king, to our knowledge he will most likely perish soon so we are sending you to go and get information from the kingdom and then to kill the Prince. it is very simple get close get what we need then kill him. Once he is dead we can easily take over their kingdom and McKinley will fly Dalton's colors." The General said blatantly.

"Why not just kill the king? I asked confused with the general's plan, I noticed a picture of the royal family an older balding man stood next to what had to be the prince his face was soft but handsome.

"The King is sick and has better protection, the prince will be king when the king dies which we guess will be in a King in general is much better protected than the prince so we must strike when he is still the prince." The general's voice giving away a sense of annoyance. I hoped my questions would not cause the general to change his mind and kick me out of my only chance to ascend to higher heights, manly I just hoped to be pardoned from becoming a knight and I could move far away from the countryside. My daydream was interrupted by the general,

"You will be accompany my son on this mission and Sir Karofsky will guide you in the doings of the kingdom." The general explained nodding at me.

"If you leave at dusk you should reach the Lima territory borders by Dawn and McKinley at mid-day. I will let you two figure out the details as long as you get the job done." The General finished looking between Sebastian and I.

"Now if he is willing Karofsky can you tell these boys what you know about the prince and the kingdom." The general asked, Karofsky nodded in agreement.

I packed my satchel with the little things I was aloud to have. I thought back to the conversation with the conversation with Karofsky, he said the prince was cold and cruel not like us that's why we should take control. Something was nagging me in the back of my mind though… dough, I shook my head and looked out my tent the sun waving goodbye to today, waving me on to my journey away into the unknown.

* * *

 **How was it? Please review I would love to know what you think, this dose not go along with the time line of glee but there is some aspects brought over. Such I added more detail less. Next chapter will be more Kurt themed more detail on him.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry chapter two has been done for awhile, actually so are 3 and 4 I just need time to type them up. More chapters are coming and they will come quicker again so sorry for the wait please comment below every thing is welcomed I would love feed back.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Two villagers of the kingdom of McKinley were grazing through the local Gardens discussing the recent gossip of the Kingdom.

"So you say the King was assassinated?" The older of the two women asked.

"Yes, it's as true as my flesh and blood, the head with clean off that's why the funeral was private and why the new king, Hummel has such an immaculate Guard." The other Woman said in a much less private tone than the first which made her nervous even with no one around but the birds in the trees.

"And what of the king?" The first woman asked still using her soft tone.

" I don't know if everyone is happy with him though he returned aboard ship to the berries remember when a while ago Lord Berry married a man well his lordship with Stripped Away butt I hear there is a prize but I've seen her in my view. anyway the king seems much more... very common, he says he's for the commoners But I don't think he is none of the kings ever are. Oh and I hear he is sick well enough to do his job but his heart might not be, he could die, could not who knows." The woman answered with a shrug and the voice of nonchalant.

"You shouldn't speak in such manner of the king" The first woman gasped looking around frantically to see if any ears were too close.

"oh stop sweating woman"The latter of the two sniped

"If the king does I may not have the prints" The woman asked remembering the king's older son Kurt.

"Well I don't know much about it but I do know he does not have a large guard like his father the knights and the prince well... they don't get along" She explained.

"Is there a second line, you know to keep the Royal line from not dispelling make it did this time." The women asked

"No the king only married once and only had one child and I don't believe that Prince has a spouse but if I am correct lady Mercedes and Lady Berry are very close to him and they may the suitors but to my information their relationship is nothing more than the relationship of comrades." The woman shared.

"And what do you think of the matter." The other woman ask indulged in the tales of the Royal Family

"I hope lady Mercedes becomes the queen I don't think the prince stands a chance of 10 in times of war and I think ladies Mercedes can guide and is strong enough to deal with battle. It is as simple as that." She snorted

"How can you just casually talk of them so." The woman asked still on end even if she was deeply involved in the other woman's gossip.

"I work for them darling, once you see royal undergarments you lose the sense of fear that one mainly has for them." She finished walking out of the garden into the busy streets of McKinley.

* * *

Burt's POV:

I left my room the doctors news was not promising. I walked down the hall to the meeting room which was in a secluded part of the castle where I would meet with my council members. I entered the large rectangular room and took my seat at the head of the table ready to begin the usual political banter that would go on for a few hours. Sir Schuester was the first to speak but instead of the usual rant of the doings of the Kingdom he asked about something strange that I was not expecting.

"How is your health you highness." His tone revealed his concern about it.

"The same but this is not the time nor the place to talk about it." I answered hoping to change the subject.

"Oh it is!" Madam Emma added.

"And why's that?" I asked more concerned that they knew something that I did not. They knew of my health concerns when I was sworn in but had their thoughts changed on the matter.

"What if something happens to you may it not." Sir Schuester asked.

"We have already discussed this my son will take the crown, he's the only one in line." I snapped annoyed with the conversation.

"What's after that? Who shall be his heir?" A man at the other end of the table questioned.

"What are you implying?" I breathed already knowing the answer.

"What if he makes no heir? He seems to have little interest in finding a spouse to become queen." The man address not backing down from the issue.

"I don't have much control over his heart do I?" I asked.

"His heart does not matter nor his mind, what matters is duty and as the heir to the throne he must marry by 21 to a Queen. It was stated in the bylaws so that the Royal Family can live on generation after generation." He explained knowing full well that I already knew all of this.

"He knows this, so it does not matter he is 18 there is three years, I think you can find a spouse in that time I married my wife after 6 months of knowing each other." I snapped.

"We want to request to move the deadline in case something happens it's just a safety net for the safety net." They asked looking to me their voices had a nervous twitch to it as if afraid of my answer.

My initial answer was no I could never ask Kurt to do such a thing it wasn't fair to ask it but the more rational side of me had to step in I didn't know how long I had I can live, 10 more years or 10 months. Those bylaws were made expecting the king to live longer than the princes 21st birthday but if I don't Kurt will need someone to take care and to rule with him but still he was young and needed time to find such person.

"When Kurt turns 20 years old he will have a bride, that will give him a little less than two years to find someone that will be a suitable queen." I finally answered but a strong feeling of guilt lodged its way into my stomach digging down deep.

"That's agreeable. Would you like to inform the prince or shall one of us do it for you?" The man asked.

"It was my choice so I will be the one to do it, I also think I'll be much better explaining it than one of you." I grunted worrying for my son who I had the not the slightest idea of how he would react.

"Well it settled let's move on." Emma interjected. The room filled with it's usual banter only half of my mind focused on it.

* * *

Later on that day I walked out of the meeting hall towards the second wing where most of the bedrooms for the royal family and important guests were held. I knocked on the door that led to Kurt's bedroom with no answer, I looked through out the castle sending servants to fetch him. I walked towards the dungeon where some of the storage was held, when Kurt was younger he used to play down in the maze of rooms with his mother each one a different adventure while I was at meetings with the King and other higher level lords and ladies, the Old King was kind enough to let Kurt hang around down there and when the castle became mine Kurt put old no longer furniture down there and it was a makeshift study. I never understood why he was down there because he had one of his own upstairs.

I climbed down the stairs into the hallway of rooms that led to different storage rooms light reach through the crack in one of the doors at the end of the hall way I pushed open the door to see Kurt bent over the table reading a newspaper.

"Yes" Kurt squeaked without looking up from his paper most likely assuming I was a servant coming to get him.

"You know if you want you can move upstairs." I began avoiding why I really came. Kurt looked up to me realizing who it was. I looked around the small room at the old furniture two chairs, a small worn down desk and a half filled bookshelf it was very quaint only Kurt can make such old items look new. On the wall there were pictures of odd but incredible clothing.

"It's fine." Kurt answered looking back to his paper.

"Alright." I nodded it is looking Kurt up and down.

"Do you need something?" Kurt asked looking up his eyebrows cocked.

"Actually yes," I began sitting down in one of the old chairs.

"What is it?" Kurt asked sitting up, placing his paper on the table and turning towards me he crossed his legs and placed his hands on his knees.

"As you know my health is not the greatest and I'm only the king because of the fact that I have a healthy hair and the people doesn't trust lady Sylvester as much as they trusted me." I began, Kurt looked panicked I knew what he was thinking he was very worried about my health which I could understand after his mom got sick and I hated worrying him.

"The council is worried that you will not have a spouse or an heir they assume that anyway. I agreed to an arrangement that you will marry by 20 instead of 21 so that the Royal Line can go on. I know it seems unneeded but I think it's for the best." I've finished looking at Kurt shocked by his response, he didn't look as surprised or even worried as I expected him to be.

"Alright anything else?" he murmured.

"Oh yeah, I am planning for a masquerade ball see you can begin to get to know some of the girls in the land more romantically." I answered I knew that it would make Kurt uncomfortable but a wife was needed for a queen even with Kurt's preference if he was still a lord or not an only child things would be different.

"When?" He stammered.

"Three days." I finished.

"Alright." he looks deep in thought. unfocused on what was going on in the room, his mind engulfing itself.

After a long period of Silence I cleared my throat to break the tension and it sliced through the air.

"I should head back up." I suggested all Kurt did was nod half minded and turned back to his desk. I stepped out of the room with the final glace to Kurt wondering what was going through his head.

* * *

Kurt's POV~

I felt like an idiot, I forgot about the fact that being the sole heir I had to wed. The problem with this situation was not the wedding itself but who I was to wed, a woman. I was gay which my dad was fine with but the kingdom was not as happy about the fact and the Royal customs that stood for centuries was anti homosexual and the strong belief that a royal's heart was second to their duty my duty. There was much grief about the Berry's regaining their Lordships it being "unholy" to wed a man but it was my father's decision; he believed to marry is not a crime which I stand by strongly but to have two lords and two kings are very different and my dad can't change that.

What would it be like to just be a lord to have the chance to marry someone I loved and it not have a crucial effect on the entire Kingdom; happiness that's what it would be but now I had duties, I could "love" one of the ladies but it would be different kind of love one shared with friends even then I might not be lucky, if time of war or an uneasiness with other nations came I may need to use my marriage as an alliance to protect my people. I knew deep down that I can never truly be in love if I will become king.

I got up from my chair to stretch being cooped up for so long really could drive a nail into the neck. I began to walk up stairs, once I reached a level where the daylight could even wave through I realized that my colleagues were most likely already having evening tea. I walked out into the large garden where a beautiful white gazebo that stood. The waves of my friend's laughter radiated off of it like sunbeams. I walked in and smiled sitting in an open seat next to lady Mercedes and Lord Mike. All of my close friends were here: ladies Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Tina, Mercedes, and even lady Sugar a strange but fitting name for the young rich lady who doesn't have the real title 'Lady' but she uses it because her father is so rich that he can buy it for her, that what her excuse anyway, also Lord Mike, Finn, Artie, Sam, and Rory son of Lord Flanagan who was visiting from Ireland was there.

The first person I was greeted by was Britney who was asking the same question,

"Did your dad marry a zombie?" She asked her head was up in the sky as usual.

"No Britney, my dad was chosen to be the best fit king because the Old King died without an heir or a wife to remarry." I explained.

"I think Lord Tubbington would have been a better King." Britney concluded, of course Britney who think that.

"Well he's not a lord and he's a cat so there would be the problem with Lord Tubbington being King." I explained pouring myself a cup of tea, the small china cup cradled in my hand.

"He is Lord he even has a drinking problem" She contradicted the group blurted out laughing; the common stereotype was often discussed about most rich and higher up man and woman being too hard on their liquor intake. Britney was not laughing though because in her mind this was a serious conversation but that ended and the conversation after turned towards the usual time filling talk.

"So I hear your father is putting on a ball!" Sugar intervene batting her eyes around the table a clear pool in for dates.

"He is; it's a masquerade it should be fun." I answered looking at Sugar.

"Oh yes, I heard invitations were sent out even further than the usual guest not just the Lords and Ladies and Dukes and Duchesses but most of the territory of Lima." Lady Berry added looking to Finn who I know as well as anyone else that Rachel wanted to attend the ball with even though he was with Quinn.

"Ah." Was my only response is averting my eyes to my cup knowing the real reason my father was so welcoming to so many people.

"I'm excited, I haven't been to a party in a long time." Mercedes added.

"I have the most fabulous dress!" She added; I looked up.

"The blue one with the diamonds?" I asked remembering the exquisite dress that she showed me a few days ago that was made for her family's meeting with an ambassador from France.

"No this one's even better." She began she went into Greater detail on the dress and I tried to focus but the thought of my future kept biting me in the back of my head.

"When is the ball?" Tina ask obvious to the fast-moving gossip.

"Three days" I answered uneasy about the flowing sands of time.


	3. Chapter 3

Note for all story's.

HI all, when I said i would start writing more well that didn't happen my computer sucks so here is what is going to happen I'm re-wright to take a black birds heart and finishing it, i want to see were i go with it i also will be revamping a few story's and do a simple story to explain the ending of Quest for Dipper. I might redo others but blackbird is my main focus. Any suggestions message me, that means anyone. Last thing through there eyes for now is canceled but may be re-written and continued.


End file.
